


I may be bad (but I'm perfectly good at it)

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A hint of nb!Piper thrown in for good measure, BDSM as a facade and not as play, Gen, Humor, Light BDSM, MCU Kink Bingo, Male-Female Friendship, Sillyness, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Piper and Davis go undercover to a BDSM Club. Davis is... not exactly happy with it.





	I may be bad (but I'm perfectly good at it)

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the "Location: BDSM Club" square in my [ MCU Kink Bingo Card.](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/175123302736/mcu-kink-bingo-card-2018) I'm accepting prompts for it and for [ my MCU Bingo Card](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/174965037436/this-is-the-temporary-masterpost-i-will-be-using) too. 
> 
> If you want, you can look for some inspiration in my [Visual Prompts List](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/174316812926/visual-promptswriting-references) (warnings for NSFW descriptions and links that take to NSFW pictures).

“Explain to me again why we have to do this.”

Piper scans the room trying to look at the same time as nonchalant and as authoritative as possible. After she feels sure that nothing is going on (yet), she glances down at Davis.

He is indeed a sight to behold, 6 foot 2 of handsome man all wrapped in black leather, a collar making his collarbones and his throat look wicked. Piper is pretty sure May chose for this mission the biggest lesbian she had in hand because no other woman would have been able to be in her position and resist. She leans over him, pretending to straighten up his collar. In moments like this, she wishes she had a long curtain of hair that could help them conceal their exchanges. Except, she totally doesn’t. Agent Johnson has told her that she looks the part better this way, even.

“For the millionth time, rumor has it that one of the top Watch Dogs likes to frequent this place.”

Davis frowns. Piper taps on his shoulder and hopes he understands it as a signal that he needs to be more conspicuous. He bows his head then, but she can still feel him glaring at her from the side of her thigh. She would laugh, but it kind of would ruin her facade.

“I know, Piper.” His voice is low and so full of spite that she would shiver if she didn’t know him so well. “I was on the same debrief as you.”

“Then you gotta remember that you need to hush, and to pay special attention to anything suspicious around us.”

“I know that.” His nostrils are flaring in anger, and really, he needs to stop looking so handsomely hilarious, because Piper has had one too many tonic waters, and she is going to piss herself if he doesn’t stop. “I don’t understand why we had to come like this instead of like curious bystanders or something.” 

He tries to adjust his kneeling position, and he winces at the squeaking noise his pants make when his legs rub against each other. 

“There, there, pet.” She squeezes his shoulder with much more force than necessary, to remember him of the role they are playing. “Stay still or I’ll have to punish you when we get home.” Piper raises her voice, enough to be heard by the couple sitting on the next booth, but not too much to make it obvious that she wants them to b heard. She gets a look of approval from the woman for her troubles, and Piper acknowledges it with a nod.     

“You need to behave or I’ll have to punish you here,” she hisses down at Davis, who has the good sense to at least look repentant.

It’s such a weird experience, to have his big, sad eyes fixed on hers, while at the same time he grumbles from between his teeth, “I’ll like to see you try.”

Piper moves his chin up with her thumb; under the pretense of scanning his neck and his collar, she is actually watching the movement of some mysterious men that are going in and out of a small room with tinted glasses. She leans over and nuzzles her nose against his neck. It’s a little weird because they are colleagues and friends, and Piper knows his  _ wife, _ who is the kind of woman that makes her go “don’t know if life goals or wife goals”. But they are agents, and they are undercover, and when Davis yelps a little in surprise from the sensation of her tongue against the sensitive skin of his neck, somehow it gets easier.      

It gets even easier when she moves up to his ear, and with a face that would suggest to anyone that she is whispering to him the dirtiest things imaginable, she says, “Remind me who handed you your ass on training last week?”

Davis glares up at her, and Piper takes advantage of having his undivided attention to tell him, with a barely perceptible movement of her head, that they gotta get moving, and fast.

“Do you wanna take a look around, pet?”

He bows his head, and Piper doesn’t know if it’s acting or something natural, but the gesture comes out of him prettily.

“Yes, please, Sir.”

* * *

It’s not after they have secured three suspects, all while not getting their cover blown to the rest of the club, and they are putting back on their regular clothes, that Piper thinks back to that moment. She is thinking about it, but it’s not until he is helping zip her down and out of the tight leather jacket, that she realizes that they have built a camaraderie that deserves to be cherished and respected, not to be ignored.

“Davis?”

“Mmm?” 

She has helped Davis take off the collar, and he is stretching his neck every way like it was a terrible burden, and Piper chuckles.

“When you, um, at the club, when you called me, you know, um, not Mistress or something like that, but, um, Sir, did you, I mean, did you... on purpose?” It comes out all jumbled, and Piper blushes, not only because of the topic but because of her absolute lack of chill at dealing with it. 

Davis places both hands on top of her shoulders in a soothing gesture, and Piper finally takes a shaky breath in.  

“Hey, Pipes, relax.” He waits for her to be breathing normally to continue. “I mean, we were on the urgency of the moment, and I didn’t put much thought into it, but it seemed natural? You know, for you?” He frowns. “Did it make you uncomfortable? Because, um-”

She shakes her head vehemently. She hasn’t told him anything, not yet at least, and there is still a synergy between them good enough to let him perceive things like that. She could cry and everything if, well, if she weren’t thought as nails.

“No, no, it was… in fact, it was great. Thank you.”

“No problem.” Davis squeezes her shoulders one last time and then moves his hands away. He turns around and starts tidying up their discarded clothes, and it’s obvious that he is trying to lessen the tension. “I mean, someone had to use a decent line there, considering that yours were taken from  _ 50 Shades of Grey. _ ”

Piper punches him on the shoulder, hard, and Davis fake-doubles himself in half in pain.  

“Shut up!” 

“You didn’t even say they weren’t!”

She punches him on the other shoulder for good measure. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
